


Loved or Feared Glossary

by Rudolphsd



Series: The continent of Scala ad Caelum [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolphsd/pseuds/Rudolphsd
Summary: Glossary for characters and terms used throughout the story. Free of Loved or Feared spoilers, but not Kingdom Hearts spoilers.
Series: The continent of Scala ad Caelum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Loved or Feared Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts has a lot of characters, some of whom have multiple names, and some of whom have the same name. Even if you are familiar with canon, these names might get overwhelming fast. Because of this, I made a glossary (in alphabetical order) with characters, important items, important locations, and general terms for this universe. The character information is up-to-date as of the very beginning of the first chapter of Loved or Feared.

**Aeleus:** See Lexaeus.

**Akarian:** The language most commonly spoken in the central and eastern parts of the Realm of Light. The Lightner royal family tends to use it amongst themselves during casual, personal, and informal occasions.

**Princess Anna:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives in the Lightner province of Arendelle.

**King Ansem/ Ansem the Wise:** Also known as DiZ. Former king of the Central Kingdom before it was annexed into the Realm of Darkness. Father of Princess Kairi and Naminé. Currently deceased. 

**Prince Ansem:** The eldest son of King Xehanort and his general. Third in line for the throne of King in the Realm of Darkness. Brother to Princes Xehanort and Xemnas. Master of Nixio. Has a special connection with the Heartless. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Armor crown:** The enchanted crowns of the guardian-king and prince-knights. They have metal wings unique each individual. The higher ranked someone is, the bigger the symbol of the Realm of Light is in the front of their crown. Apprentice prince-knights do not have a symbol of the Realm of Light in the front of their armor crowns. These crowns can summon and retract any part of full-body armor, as well as a cape. Can also transition between practical and ornamental forms.

**Princess Aurora:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives in the Lightner province of Enchanted Dominion.

**Aqua:** A prince-knight of the Realm of Light and first in line for the throne of guardian-king. Best friends with Ven and Terra. Nineteen years old. Wields Stormfall.

**Axel:** King Xehanort’s executioner. Assigned to train Roxas and Xion. Married to Isa/Saix.

**Princess Belle:** A former Princess of Heart who retired for fascinating but entirely irrelevant reasons.

**Black powder:** A highly addictive drug. It’s illegal to make or possess, but it is still consumed throughout the continent. 

**Braig:** See Xigbar.

**Castle Oblivion:** The local nickname for the Darkner castle.

**Central Kingdom:** A kingdom that used to exist in the central strip of Scala ad Caelum before it was annexed by the Realm of Darkness about five years before the story begins.

**Common Tongue:** The language most commonly spoken in the Central Kingdom before it fell. An old agreement marks it as the official language for formal and diplomatic situations, but it is also commonly used within the Darkner and Lightner courts, even in informal situations.

**Corridors of darkness:** The surface of the plane of existence where the Heartless reside. Since its spatial layout is not regulated by the same rules as the human plane, practitioners of dark magic can open pathways to and navigate through them in order to travel long distances quickly, but this secret is heavily guarded. Most people are limited by how far they can travel- even very powerful Darkners can only cross halfway across Scala ad Caelum at a time. Vanitas is the exception to this. Due to the unknown nature of the plane the corridors of darkness exist in, most people wear enchanted cloaks or armor in order to protect their hearts from any dark influences.

**Princess Cinderella:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives in the Lightner province of the Castle of Dreams.

**Darkners:** Slang for people who live in the Realm of Darkness. They generally have white hair and yellow or gray eyes. However, like any country, the Realm of Darkness is full of other people that look different. They tend to use more dark magic/ have more darkness in their hearts.

**Demyx:** Works under King Xehanort as his fool/musician. Also tasked with jobs, but is very lazy about them.

**Dilan:** See Xaldin.

**DiZ:** A disguised version of King Ansem/ Ansem the Wise when he worked under King Xehanort. See King Ansem/ Ansem the Wise.

**Even:** See Vexen.

**Ends of the Earth:** Terra’s Keyblade.

**The Exchange:** A treaty between the Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Light. Each realm sends a representative to the other realm every generation in order to foster understanding between the realms. Basically a cultural exchange program. It lasts a year, starting and ending on the spring equinox.

**Guardian-king Eraqus:** The current guardian-king of the Realm of Light. Foster father and teacher of Aqua, Terra, and Ven.

**Gliders:** A special form a Keyblade that Lightners from the Land of Departure (i.e. prince-knights) know how to make. Keyblade wielders can use these to fly across Scala ad Caelum, but even crossing the Realm of Light with them takes a few days.

**Guardian-king:** The second-highest rank in the Realm of Light. Their primary job is to guard/ protect the Princesses of Heart, but they also strive to protect any innocent person. As the highest single-person rank, they are also generally trusted with military decisions, but any Princess of Heart can override their decision. Unlike prince-knights, the guardian-king is allowed to take a consort and have blood children.

**Gummi Ship:** A ship that can cross Scala ad Caelum in four hours. Controlled via mental projection.

**Heartless:** Dark creatures from a parallel plane of existence that plague the humans of Scala ad Caelum. Can be controlled with dark magic. Although they can be defeated with conventional weaponry, Keyblades are the most effective weapons against them.

**Ienzo:** See Zexion.

**Isa:** See Saïx.

**Princess Jasmine:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives in the Lightner province of Agrabah. She has a pet tiger named Rajah who comes with her to the Land of Departure.

**Princess Kairi:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives on the Destiny Islands. Sister of Naminé and daughter of King Ansem. “Dating” Sora (because she’s 9). An incredibly powerful Diviner who also wields a Keyblade called Destiny’s Embrace.

**Keyblade:** A key-shaped weapon that certain people can use. Some people are born with the ability to wield one, but powerful wielders can pass the gift onto others. Sometimes, these Keyblades can evolve into another form. It’s also a very effective conduit of magic. In this universe, it becomes dull or sharp depending on how much the wielder wants to harm someone.

**Kingdom Hearts:** The heart-shaped moon above Scala ad Caelum. When one dies, their heart will ‘return’ to Kingdom Hearts, but it is unknown if it is the actual source of hearts.

**Kingdom Key:** A special Keyblade that is gifted to a certain family with a psychic bond. Although some Keyblade wielders become powerful enough to evolve their Keyblade into a more powerful form, the Kingdom Key differentiates itself relatively early in its wielder’s life to match their personality. Although it was once held by Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, and Xion, Sora is the only one who currently wields it.

**Land of Departure:** The place in Eastern Scala ad Caelum where the Lightner castle resides.

**Larxene:** Worked under King Xehanort in Castle Oblivion. Currently deceased. 

**Lea:** See Axel.

**Lexaeus:** Works under King Xehanort in Castle Oblivion. Used to serve King Ansem as Aeleus. Used to be a father figure to Ienzo.

**Licht:** The language most commonly spoken in the northern parts of the Realm of Light. 

**Lightners:** Slang for people who live in the Realm of Light. They generally have blue eyes. However, like any country, the Realm of Light is full of other people that look different. They tend to use more light magic/ have more light in their hearts.

**Lumié:** The language most commonly spoken in the southern parts of the Realm of Light. Very similar to Tenebren.

**Luxord:** Works under King Xehanort in Castle Oblivion.

**Marluxia:** Worked under King Xehanort in Castle Oblivion. Currently deceased.

**Master Keeper:** Guardian-king Eraqus’s Keyblade.

**Naminé:** A girl who lives in Castle Oblivion and possess the unique power to see the bonds between people. Sister of Princess Kairi and daughter of King Ansem. Eight years old.

**Nixio:** This is my name for Repliku/ Riku Replica. One of Vexen’s “children.” Adopted brother of Xion and Zexion. Apprentice to Prince Ansem. Is a replica human with a copied heart. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Oathkeeper:** Roxas’s Keyblade.

**Oblivion:** Xion’s Keyblade.

**Prince-knight:** Third-highest rank in the Realm of Light. Like the guardian-king, they are tasked with protecting the Princesses of Heart and innocent people. Children of the guardian-king often take up this role, but it can also be filled by others. A guardian-king is succeeded by one of their prince-knights. Prince-knights are not allowed to take a consort outside of a fellow prince-knight, the guardian-king, or a Princess of Heart in order to ensure their priorities are to the Realm of Light. Must wield a Keyblade.

**Princess of Heart:** The highest rank in the Realm of Light. These seven leaders are chosen from a tiny fraction of the populace that have all light in their hearts because it is thought that their intentions will always be pure and they will never become corrupted by power. They are often daughters of the leaders of the provinces of the Realm of Light, but they are not always born of high rank and not always female. Of the seven, two or three are usually serving their roles running the Realm of Light at the Land of Departure. They rotate about every solstice/ equinox. In emergencies, all seven are called to the Land of Departure. Due to the light in their hearts, Princesses of Heart are incredibly gifted with light magic, such as healing and future sight. Princesses that specialize in healing are called Healers and those who specialize in seeing the future are called Diviners.

**Princess Rapunzel:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives in the the Lightner province of Corona. Due to her past, she is an extremely gifted Healer.

**Rajah:** Princess Jasmine’s tiger. See Princess Jasmine.

**Realm of Darkness:** The realm in the west of Scala ad Caelum. It is filled with deserts, but high amounts of mineral resources. There are a few provinces lead by a province leader, but the kingdom is highly centralized around the king, who rules in a castle at the western end of the realm. Currently, Heartless have been mostly tamed and used for surveillance, guard-work, and manual work such as road repair. Use of light magic is looked down upon as a ‘weaker’ magic.

**Realm of Light:** The realm in the east of Scala ad Caelum. It is filled with a large variety of landscapes and provinces, who generally rule themselves. Respect the ultimate authority of the Princesses of Heart, and, in extension, the guardian-king and prince-knights. Use of dark magic is taboo because it is believed that a dark heart is a sign of corruption.

**Riku:** A boy living in the Destiny Islands. “Dating” Sora (because he’s 10). Was given the gift of the Keyblade by Terra. His Keyblade is Way to the Dawn. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Roxas:** Works under King Xehanort. Twin brother of Sora, brother of Vanitas, Ventus, and Xion. Ward of Axel. Wields Oathkeeper. Nine years old. 

**Saïx:** Works under King Xehanort. Assists Xemnas in sending the workers in Castle Oblivion on missions in order to help the king’s popularity and sometimes even help the people. Xemnas’s consort and Axel’s husband (yeah, you read that right).

**Scala ad Caelum:** The heart-shaped continent that acts as the setting of the story. The Realm of Light is to the East, the Realm of Darkness is to the West, and the Central Kingdom used to lie in the middle. Has islands to the south and south-east.

**Shio:** Xion’s deadname.

**Stormfall:** Aqua’s Keyblade.

**Princess Snow White:** A Princess of Heart currently serving. When not at the Land of Departure, she lives in the the Lightner province of Dwarf Woodlands. She is the longest-serving Princess of Heart, and leads the princesses when they are all called together. However, her word is equal to the other six.

**Sora:** A boy who lives in the Destiny Islands. Twin brother of Roxas, brother of Vanitas, Ventus, and Xion. Wields Kingdom Key. “Dating” Kairi and Riku (because he’s 9).

**Tenebren:** A language spoken in the south of the Realm of Darkness. Very similar to Lumié.

**Terra:** A prince-knight of the Realm of Light and second in line for the throne of guardian-king. He was chosen as the representative for the Realm of Light in the exchange and thus currently lives in the Realm of Darkness. Best friends with Ven and Aqua. Twenty-one years old. Wields Ends of the Earth. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Traverse Town:** The town closest to the Land of Departure. 

**Unversed:** An assassin/ enforcer for King Xehanort that spread terror throughout the Realm of Darkness. According to legend, he is a Heartless that gained human form, but is “unversed” in how to act like a human. Some speculate that he was the king’s “dog” before he turned him into a Heartless. Hasn’t been active for a year as of the beginning of the story. See Vanitas. 

**Vanitas:** The representative for the Realm of Darkness in the exchange. Worked under King Xehanort as his apprentice and an enforcer known as the Unversed. Has pure darkness in his heart, and it grants him special powers. Twin brother of Ventus, brother to Roxas, Sora, and Xion. Sixteen years old. Wields Void Gear.

**Ventus/ Ven:** Almost everyone calls him Ven. An apprentice prince-knight of the Realm of Light, and thus has no claim the throne of guardian-king (yet). Due to his heart of pure light, he is a backup candidate as a Princess of Heart. Best friends with Aqua and Terra. Twin brother of Vanitas, brother to Roxas, Sora, and Xion. Sixteen years old. Wields Wayward Wind.

**Vexen:** Works under King Xehanort as the royal alchemist. Formerly the royal alchemist under King Ansem. “Father” of Nixio and Xion. Adopted father of Zexion.

**Void Gear:** Vanitas’s Keyblade.

**Wayfinder:** Star-shaped charms made by Aqua the night before she and Terra became prince-knights. Aqua’s is blue, Terra’s is orange, and Ven’s is green. They are incredibly powerful symbols of their bond, and are linked together with light magic.

**Wayward Wind:** Ven’s Keyblade.

**Xaldin:** Works under King Xehanort. Formerly worked under King Ansem as Dilan.

**King Xehanort:** Current ruler of the Realm of Darkness. Father of Princes Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem. Wields a black, unnamed Keyblade. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Prince Xehanort:** The youngest son of King Xehanort and first in line for the throne of king of the Realm of Darkness. Brother of Princes Xemnas and Ansem. Wields a blue, unnamed Keyblade. Adept at time magic. Approximately seventeen years old. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Prince Xemnas:** The middle son of King Xehanort and second in line for the throne of king of the Realm of Darkness. Brother of Princes Ansem and Xehanort. In charge of controlling the people of the castle. Saïx is his consort. Part of a certain bloodline.

**Xion:** Born as Shio and became Xion when her heart was transferred into one of Vexen’s replica bodies. One of Vexen’s “children.” Adopted sister of Nixio and Zexion, and blood-sister of Roxas, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas. Wields Oblivion. Eight years old.

**Xigbar:** Works under King Xehanort as his advisor. Formerly worked under King Ansem as Braig. Terra took out one of his eyes. True owner of Xehanort’s Keyblade.

**Zalaamic:** The dominant language in the Realm of Darkness. The Darkner royal family has a tendency to use it amongst themselves when they are able to.

  
 **Zexion:** Works under King Xehanort as an alchemist. Formerly lived under King Ansem (and his other workers) as a surrogate son by the name of Ienzo. Vexen’s adopted son. Adopted brother of Nixio and Xion.


End file.
